


Under Surveillance

by jessythewriter



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Greg, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mycroft Being A Stalker, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft-centric, Surveillance, Top Mycroft, minor johnlock, mycroft doing a commoner job, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessythewriter/pseuds/jessythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Mycroft's fault that he was short-staffed this one evening. He will man the surveillance cameras he installed all over London, as well as the cameras he installed inside his brother's flat, as well as all of the other people entangled with Sherlock's life, including that of Greg Lestrade. </p><p>Who would have thought a mistake could gone better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! im attempting to do some mystrade. i read a lot of them in the other fanfics so might as well try. im also under the idea of writing another multiple-chaptered johnlock. in the meantime, enjoy this!

“Sir, I am very sorry for making you do this.” A man in a sleek suit and tie and black slacks was standing in front of the man who is said to be the British Government itself.

“No worries.” His smile suited the elegant coat he is wearing. With an umbrella used as his cane, he stood up and patted the shoulder of his associate. “It was a miscalculation on my part to be understaffed tonight.”

“Jenkins will be here as my replacement sir, at about 1 o’clock in the morning. You’ll just be on the security camera room for about 3 hours sir.”

“I understand. It will be nice to look after my brother and his companion tonight.”

“I have also enabled all the other cameras in the other areas sir, such as that of the Bart’s morgue examiner, the detective inspector’s, as well as the landlady.”

“Thank you. Please enjoy the night.”

“Thank you again sir.”

Mycroft was now alone at the wide living room area of his mansion. The silence was so deafening, but it was his greatest pleasure. Johnson was his trusted one to man the security cameras he planted all over the city, especially those places where his great consulting detective brother, Sherlock, and his companion, John frequent.  However, Johnson’s fiancée’s family comes to the capital tonight for their wedding arrangements, and Mycroft forgot to put it in his priorities.

Now he gets the surveillance job until Johnson’s replacement, Jenkins comes at 1 AM. _This is quite new for me_. He thought while smiling. He worked his way to the control room and as he entered the room, he was feeling proud of all the monitors flashing before his eyes. His eyes can see every street, alley, and major roads of London. Much more to his pride, he saw the five cameras of every corner of 221 B, where he just saw something a bit odd on the floors of the living room, and quite a disturbing sound coming from the bedroom.

“John, you feel so good.”

_Did Sherlock just…_

“You want more of me, Sherlock? Fuck me hard baby.”

Mycroft need not to hear another spoken word. He immediately turned off every 221B monitor. _I should’ve heard it. After all, their clothes are quite scattered around the living room._

Nothing was unusual in the monitors, as his watch ticked to 11:30. Molly Hooper was reading a magazine, Mrs. Hudson was asleep, and all of London was generally peaceful. Until Mycroft saw Lestrade arriving in his home.

Mycroft Holmes found some difficulty dealing with Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade these days. They never see each other often, not until he was involved in a spying case where Mycroft brought Sherlock and John to investigate, and found out that the rat had access to British Intelligence via the Scotland Yard database. As the case proceeded, Sherlock ordered Greg to be on Mycroft’s side at all times, as the older Holmes is among those of the primary targets. From then, Lestrade was Myrcoft’s companion, in his trips to the Diogenes, in his closed-room meetings, and even in his afternoon tea time. It was just like that in the whole two weeks, and Mycroft grew fond of the Yarder. It was Greg who actually managed to bring down the culprit several days from being his guard. After that, they rarely see each other again.

Until Mycroft saw Lestrade arriving in his home.

Greg’s apartment is really just enough for one person. He has no separate rooms, all of his sofa, his bed, and his dining table are all in one room, so Mycroft has installed one camera yet he can see every corner of Greg’s humble abode. Greg also came home drunk, much to Mycroft’s surprise.

Peeking his curiosity, he closely looked at the monitor. Greg stumbled across his living room and went to his bed, sitting on it. Finally, he took his clothes off, starting from his Yard uniform which exposed his toned body that Mycroft never imagined he had. Then he managed to take his shoes and socks off. Then Mycroft found himself swallowing his own saliva as the Detective Inspector threw his pants and trousers in one swift move. _Why am I feeling hot in here?_ Mycroft thought. Now Greg positioned himself to bed, getting ready to sleep. Mycroft, feeling guilty about something, was about to turn off the monitor when he heard a sound.

“Mycroft…”

_Wait, what?_

“Mycroft, please.”

What Mycroft thought was wrong now became right. He took his hand off the monitor switch and continued to watch Greg, fondling his balls and swiftly stroking his cock filled with blonde pubic hair. Everything Mycroft sees is in high definition, much more with a very clear and audible sound.

“Yes, just like that Mycroft, take my cock inside your mouth.”

Fascinated, Mycroft felt uncomfortable in his pants.

_My body is starting to betray me._

And just like that, Mycroft unzipped his pants while watching the show Greg put up to himself.

Mycroft saw elegance in Greg’s body, and fuck, the way he strokes his cock! _I want to fuck his hand._ The older Holmes is now stroking his growing bulge  

“I love your tongue in my cock! Keep working and I’ll fuck your aching arsehole right now!”

_Please Greg, I want your thick cock inside me!_

“I want to cum in your mouth Mycroft!”

_I will swallow every last drop of your cum!_

Then in a loud shriek, Greg came, all messed up from stroking his member so hard, sweat dripping off him. He panted after a few minutes, and swiftly turned around going to sleep.

On the control room, Mycroft’s semen was spilled in his 900-pound black slacks, his brain still fuzzing about what epic experience he had with himself, and what he found out about Greg Lestrade.

_If he wants to fuck me, then I will give him what he wants._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Greg Lestrade woke up, feeling hazy. _Damn, alcohol!_ Now he’s experiencing his morning “hard wood”, but he left it there, and went to his kitchen for coffee.

“Good morning, Greg.”

Greg was so startled he was about to drop his coffee maker on the floor. When he turned around, he saw Mycroft Holmes on his sofa, relaxingly sitting on it, umbrella on his lap. His elegant blue striped suit matched his eccentric smile as he looked on Greg’s eyes.

“M-Mycroft what are you doing here?” These words were the first to spit out of Greg’s mouth. Then he realized he was entirely naked in front of a formally-dressed British Government Official. “J-just one sec..”

“Stay right there, Detective Inspector.” His voice commanded. Mycroft’s voice was unlike Sherlock’s, a commanding baritone. However, upon hearing it, Greg froze to the order, pinning him in the counter. Mycroft stood up, leaving his umbrella on the sofa, advancing to the startled Yarder.

He leaned into Greg’s right ear and whispered, “You made a grave sin last night inspector.” Greg felt a sweat trickling in his chest.

“You were fantasizing on a British Government Official, moaning and begging for him to suck your cock and fucking him where? On your sofa? On your dining table? On your bed?”

Greg’s memories flushed back in his hazy mind. _How did he know?_

“How did I know?” Mycroft now looks straight into his eyes. Greg can feel Mycroft’s breath in his face. “Well, I have surveillance on every person involved in my brother’s life. Lucky for you I was the one doing surveillance last night and found you, stroking your penis while calling my name. What do you think if my men saw you, moaning their boss’s name, asking for a tongue to pleasure his cock?”

Greg found his words. “Look Mycroft, I-I’m sorry for what happened, it won’t happen again, I promise.”

“See Greg, I won’t ever let that happen again. I will see to it.”

Mycroft grabbed Greg’s hard cock in his hand and stroked it slowly.

“Wh-what are you doing, M-Mycroft?” Pleasure is now starting to consume Greg. Mycroft’s hands are now playing with his balls.

“Ssshhh. It won’t happen again, you masturbating. Because I will see to it that you will get the fucking that you imagined.”

Mycroft crashed his lips on Greg, both of their saliva now mixed with each other, both being intoxicated by the kiss. Mycroft continued to play with Greg’s penis, making to grow harder as each touch pass it.

Mycroft kissed Greg’s neck, licked his earlobe and whispered “Ohh Greg. You imagined yourself fucking me last night. Guess what, I will be the one fucking you today.”

“Yes, Mycroft, please.”

Greg guided Mycroft to his bed and tossed him on it. Now he is positioned above the older Holmes, trying to remove his elegant clothing carefully.

“Oh baby, are you worried to rip them? I have lots of these in my wardrobe. Now strip this off me so that we can get to what I came here for.”

Greg did not need another word and removed all of Mycroft’s tops. Then he hungrily kissed him, moving his lips from Mycroft’s neck, down to his chest, while palming the erection strained in his pants.

“I bet this cock did also some playing while watching me touch myself last night.” Greg smirked, continuing the work in his hands.

“Well, I kind of… ughh… enjoyed you… calling my name so… “ Mycroft stopped talking as Greg released the erect penis of the official. Without any word, Greg took Mycroft in his mouth, wholly.

“Fuck Greg, your mouth!”

After a few deep throats, Greg stood up then kneeled on the floor beside the bed. Mycroft sat up and heard Greg saying “Please fuck my throat, sir.”

“You are very polite, detective. Here is your reward.” Mycroft slapped his hard cock on Greg’s face, then pushed inside his mouth three times, then started thrusting in his mouth.

Mycroft then threw Greg back to bed, positioning him on all fours and then slapped his ass cheeks.

“Yes! God Mycroft! I loved the taste of your cock in my mouth. Please put it in my ass too!”

Mycroft spanked him again. “Oh, my slut. You want Sir’s cock in that dirty arsehole? Fucking it every night?”

“Yes, I would love it to get fucked all night by that cock alone!”

Mycroft licked Greg’s hole, and positioned himself on the entrance and without warning, inserted his cock on Greg’s hole.

“Greg, you’re so hot inside!”

“Move inside me please!”

Mycroft’s thrusts are now getting harder and faster.

“How does it feel getting fucked by the one you fantasized last night?”

“It feels amazing! Your cock is amazing! Better than any fantasy! Fuck! Right there! Yes!”

Mycroft felt amazing. Last night he was just watching Greg touching himself. Now he was the one actually fucking him, hearing his name like a symphony. Not in high definition but now a reality.

“I’m gonna cum, Mycroft.”

“Cum with me baby.”

Thrusting harder and faster, both of them came together, Mycroft cumming inside Greg, and Greg spilling on the sheets.

Mycroft removed himself inside Greg. Greg licked his own cum in the sheets, and kissed Mycroft, tasting his cum in his mouth.

With heavy breaths, Greg spoke to Mycroft “Oh you crazy stalker.”

“Was it my fault that you are masturbating while fantasizing me?”

“I’ve always wanted to do it you know. To fuck you inside Diogenes and you, screaming my name, being the only noise in that hall.”

Mycroft smiled. “Hmmm, I’ll practice myself not to scream loudly, so that you can fuck me there too.”

They looked at each other and giggled, drifting back to sleep.


End file.
